Foin'gachal
Overview The Foin'gachal are a synapsidic humanoid species from the planet Charn (Charnerus-1), in the Charnerus System of the Sixth Quadrant of the Milky Way. Colloquially and somewhat derogatorily known as "Glowers", their color is said to represent their mood, which the Foin'gachal themselves claim is an evolutionary byproduct of at one point being simultaneously sentient and incapable of complex communication -- even now, Foin'gachal typically communicate in reptilian squeaks among themselves, but can be taught to speak a phonetic language such as Terran English. The Foin'gachal have not yet independently developed space travel, and as such do not rank on the Kardashev scale, but some members of the species have effectively been 'adopted' into more advanced societies and have not known the relatively primitive life of their peers. The Foin'gachal are particularly known around the galaxy for their coveted natural venom, which in small doses can act as a stimulant with euphoric effects, or as a highly lethal compound with -- as of 2987 -- no synthesized antidote in higher doses, known to cause a breakdown of brain and heart tissues. In its drug form, it is referred to as Brightvenom. Unfortunately, due to their unique nature and scarcity, this means there are many individuals across the galaxy who enslave and capture Foin'gachal for a variety of purposes, with the most common being that they are effectively made into livestock for the purposes of producing Brightvenom for their captors, who are more often than not drug cartels seeking to vertically integrate production -- Brightvenom a drug which fetches exceedingly high prices, and its use as a venom has been employed by private militaries and mercenaries seeking a powerful, organic alternative to expensive synthetic poisons on the market. History Not much is known of the Foin'gachal's early history due to their records being oral due to the primitive nature of their society, never even reaching Tier 1 on the Kardashev scale or even having an iron age with a culture similar to that of the ancient human tribes of Earth. Their latest history is one filled with strife and sadness, their main feature of being a venomous species used against them. Whilst their venom is a powerful neurotoxin, in small doses it can be used as a powerful anesthetic and when refined, has properties similar to a mix of amphetamine-GHB chemical structure, giving the user a feeling of euphoria with the inability to feel pain. This has lead to them being incessantly used as slaves by criminal substance cartels to produce the highly-addictive drug known as glow or venom. Unfortunate further for the Foin'gachal is their natural beauty and weak bone and muscle structure, leading to them also being used for sexual servitude by the even further depraved of the cartels. However their venom when unrefined and in larger quantities has a one hundred percent fatality rate as there is no known antidote. Even still they are an extremely peaceful people and will rarely fight back unless the individual is personally willing to fight back, so long as one isn't bit by a Foin'gachal they are in other words, physically incapable of causing much damage to be considered a threat. Oddly though their most strange feature is an ability to procreate with humans, even if the offspring are sometimes deformed and nearly all are sterile. Category:Races